


-.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ...

by Bur0c0ri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Despair, Fangan Ronpa, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't tag for my life ack, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, group project, lasts until chapter 4, takes place in Ore's perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bur0c0ri/pseuds/Bur0c0ri
Summary: "I could cry out, but it would be a waste of time.""I don't want to part, but there's no choice."The thing these sentences have in common is despair WIthout despair we have no purpose. We all will come across it no matter what path we take, that I can promise.It sure is depressing knowing that...
Relationships: Hinami/Ore Tanuki
Comments: 1





	-.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the relationship of two characters from a fanganronpa game that I and two of my friends made. it takes place in a highschool in the sky. The two main characters are Ore Tanuki and Hinami. Lemme describe their appearance for you real quick!  
> First, we have the pale-skinned, Ore Tanuki! He scales up to a short 5'4. He has long raven-colored hair that goes down halfway his neck with red-tinted purple tips in his bangs that cover 3/4 of his eyes. Ore wears a magenta-ish looking oversized sweater with a design on the front that consists of random lines. The sweater falls slightly off his shoulder revealing the tan top he wears. Around his neck is a black choker that has a pentacle as a pendant. Along with that is a chain that has a lock on the end of it. Ore also wears a pair of thigh highs that connect with a garter belt to the pair of shorts he wears. Oo Ore also wears 4 rings one on his right hand and the other 3 on his left.  
> Now, we have Hinami(my friend, the original creator of this boi hasn't come up with a first name yet)! He has blonde hair that covers one of his blue eyes. He wears a purple sweatshirt with tan jeans. He also wears maybe red sneakers... I can't remember ACk.  
> but that's pretty much it hope you understand more E.

Silence  
dread  
Overcast

It started as nothing.

No words…  
No sounds…  
No light...

Nothing.

No, there’s something there. I could hear it, his words were muffled. It was like an amalgamation of bundled up sounds in a never-ending void. His voice grew more clear, I could hear him better

“Hey..”

“Hey..!”

“Hey! wake up!” his voice… It was a gong being struck multiple times in an empty auditorium. My body shot up, my surroundings bringing me back to my senses. A scream escaped my lips. 

Where am I?

The whole room was unfamiliar especially him… it was like I knew him. I quickly calmed down. 

This sensation… this feeling…

What is it?

His name, I know it, but it just won’t come to me. I stared at this person as if it would give me the answer if I tried hard enough. I stared at this person then stared some more. I stared harder. 

Wait...

My lips moved on their own, “Hinami..?” As soon as I said the individual’s name it all came to me. 

18 students, all supposed ultimates, a romantic relationship, an opening ceremony, a black and white tanuki.

I started hyperventilating. My breath becoming ragged and harsh. Breathing became more difficult. Sharp waves of pain pulsed inside of my head. Tears rushed down my pale cheeks.

I jumped from shock as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. There it is, that feeling. 

I cried into Hinami’s chest until the sensation fell away. It was so calming, nostalgic even. I wanted this to never end.

“Can we stay like this for a bit longer?” I asked.

He nodded. I positioned myself in his lap as he was already sitting. We sat there for a while no words being exchanged. We just focused on each other’s light, repetitive breathing.

The sound of a sliding door exterminated all the silence. 

A thin boy about 5’8 walked in. He wore a white button-up shirt that was decorated with patches that represented stars and different types of planets it was tucked into some rather skinny, high wasted jeans. He had magenta-ish hair that flared up on the sides and at the center of all this mess was an ahoge that drooped slightly at the center.

The sudden noise startled me. I quickly turned my head towards the classroom door. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to uh-,” his words came to come to a sudden stop as soon as I shot an intense glare at him from the small space that wasn’t covering my eyes. Hinami seemed to notice this and lightly bopped the top of my head.

I got the message but being slightly petty I mumbled,” he’s the one who interrupted our peace.”

Hinami bopped me on the head again.

“I’m sorry about that... he’s just a little shaken up from,” he paused,” no, we’re both pretty shaken up about this whole ordeal.”

“Ah, we haven’t been introduced, sorry about that,” I listened to him go on with his pointless introduction as he stood up, pulling me off of his lap and standing me up as he did this,” the name’s Hinami and I’m the ultimate un-lucky student, and this little shota wannabe’s name is Ore Tanuki, he’s the ulti-”

“I’m the ultimate hider and hentai artist, I was unfortunate enough to be provided with two ultimate titles,” I interrupted the other before he could finish.

“Those are both interesting talents, eh heh… anyways I am Yami Libro the ultimate astrologist. I have to know, are you two a couple?” he was so straight forward when he said it. It slightly pissed me off.

I nodded in reply.

“We’ve been together for 2 years, I never thought we would’ve lasted that long but we’re still together to this day!” he said it as though he was reminiscing specific moments. Hinami wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

I shot him a glare as if to say ‘we’re in front of a person right now, you moldy crayon!’  
He ignored my glare. 

“Heh heh, I could never score a date, maybe it as the fact I was never up during the day…” Yami chuckled.

*Ding dong Bing bong*

The monitor flashed on and there it was... Sitting in a chair with a cup of tea in its hand

“All students report to the auditorium! I have something very important to announce! “ That voice, so carefree. I hate hearing it. I despise listening to that black and white tanuki! I shuddered upon hearing it, my entire being filling up with dread and uneasiness.

Yami left first, closing the door behind him, whilst rushing towards the auditorium. 

I looked up at Hinami,” I think e should go there’s no wondering what that thing might do to us...”

Hinami let go of my waist and took hold of my hand. We left the dark ominous classroom, not knowing what varieties of despair awaited us.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much experience in writing besides roleplaying and schoolwork so constructive criticism is much welcome! :)  
> This is just going to list the characters and who made them out of me and my friends. (i shall be making up names for them too teehee)  
> Hinami - Hoegan  
> Ore Tanuki - Me  
> Yami Libro - Me


End file.
